Help:TalkBoxes And Signatures
Talkboxes A talkbox is a speech bubble with a picture used to talk. When you use talkbox, you don’t have to sign your signature. How to create a talkbox Step 1: Create a page and name it: Template: name here Step 2: Copy the codes from this page and paste it in your talkbox template page. Step 3: Fill in the necessary information and delete the ones that you don't want. If you want to see how it looks, press "Preview". And later, when it's ready, press "Publish". How to create more than 1 talkbox If you are creating more than 1 talkbox, then you have to merge them in a template page. Merging contains a lot of codes, so it can't be explained here, as most users will probably don't understand. How to use 1 talkbox Choice A Step 1: Click "Leave A Message" on someone's talk page, and an empty page will show. Step 2:Then, type in: If you do not want to write the real time, then delete the: |time= Step 3: After writing the template name and text, click "Preview" to make sure it's correct and then press "Publish". Choice B Step 1: Click "Leave A Message" on someone's talk page, and an empty page will show. Step 2: On the bottom right side of the column that says "Templates" on the right, click "Add other templates". Step 3: Write your template name on the white space and then click "insert". Then, type in your message on the next big white space. Click "preview" if you want to see how it looks. Step 4: Finally, click "Ok". How to use a talkbox from a template page that has more than 1 talkbox Choice A Step 1: Click "Leave A Message" on someone's talk page, and an empty page will show. Step 2:Then, type in: Step 3: After writing the template name,talkbox name or mood you want to use and text, click "Preview" to make sure it's correct and then press "Publish". Choice B Step 1: Click "Leave A Message" on someone's talk page, and an empty page will show. Step 2: On the bottom right side of the column that says "Templates" on the right, click "Add other templates". Step 3: Write your template name on the white space and then click "insert". Then, type in your message on one of the white space you want to use (the talkbox name or mood is shown on top of the columns). Click "preview" if you want to see how it looks. Step 4: Finally, click "Ok". Signatures Signatures are used to let the "message receiver" that you have send a message to him/her. How to create the easiest simple signature Well, you just have to type 4 of ~ Writing as above will gives you your username and the time. If you want no time and only your username then type 3 of ~ . The next one shows you only the time. Type 5 of ~ . How to create 1''' '''daily creative signature Step 1: Open your talk page. Step 2: Open Microsoft Word or any other typing software to make your own creative signature.. Step 2: Copy your signature and paste it at the top of your talkpage in Visual Mode. Step 3: After that, switch to Source Mode and copy the signature information. Step 4: Paste it on the white, empty line below the heading that says "Signature" here. Step 5: Then, press the small white box on the left side of "I want to use wikitext in my signature" to make a check mark. Step 6: Lastly, go down to the bottom of the page and press "Save". DO NOT save your talkpage. Just delete the signature on the talkpage and go out of the talkpage. These steps are usually used for your daily signature. How to create more than 1 creative signature Well, you have to create a page and call it: Template: name here And at the end of the name, write sig1 or any other number (depends on what number signature you are making now). The rest of the steps are the same like how to create daily sign. Only, you paste it on your template page.